<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldier,Poet,King. by visionsofgideon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539641">Soldier,Poet,King.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofgideon/pseuds/visionsofgideon'>visionsofgideon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Platonic Relationships, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofgideon/pseuds/visionsofgideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword.”</p><p>Not so much a story, but a description of the dream team based on the song "Soldier,Poet,King" by the Oh Hellos because I am so in love with that song. Not strictly related to lore, I just wrote it the way I thought fit best. </p><p>I'm really proud of this and I don't think this summary does it justice lmao so just give it a read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soldier,Poet,King.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've ever posted on here so it might be a bit shabby but I hope you all like! I found it so much easier to write George's part lmao, I just want to live a cottagecore fantasy with a wife and two cats please is that too much to ask </p><p> -@honkscaz on twitter &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword.”</p><p>A soldier, born from flames, full of heart and as mighty as one can be. His anger may get the best of him and his violence may be off-putting at first glance but he wishes to only protect. Often charging head-first into action; clenching a sword between his fingers and armour secured onto his frame,the soldier is usually under scrutiny from others. They call him young, reckless and unruly and these words, whilst arguably true, disregard the strong wit, knowledge and devotion to the ones he loves that the man holds. The soldier is a force to be reckoned with and a man to be admired.</p><p>“There will come a poet, who’s weapon is his words.”</p><p>A poet, dressed in blue, graceful and unique. He works quietly and kindly, writing books and poems in a small cottage, away from the commotion of the outside world.One may say he’s naive, dozing off at noon to the chirping of the finches on his windowsill as conflicts and rivalries curse the lands he calls home but he knows that a uncomplicated life is more valuable and smiles to himself as he places down his book and quill and glances out of the window. His writings are beautiful, he makes words dance upon a page and anybody who is given the honour of reading them should be eternally grateful.</p><p>“There will come a ruler, who’s brow is laid in thorn.”</p><p>A king,strong-willed and confident, with a contagious laugh and powerful values. His words are firm and coarse and he will not hesitate to take action if the ones he loves are threatened. The ruler’s presence is often threatening but when around his peers, the mask is lifted and he lights up a room with a golden glow causing laughter to be heard from every corner of the kingdom. Loved by the people,he values honesty above all and vows to be a just and caring ruler for as long as he will reign. </p><p> </p><p>Although the soldier, the poet and king have different paths to lead, their combined strength, wisdom and honesty graces the world, and they know that no matter what, they will have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>